


Please

by Evanbuckley743



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, but please could someone write it, emotional Taylor Kelly, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanbuckley743/pseuds/Evanbuckley743
Summary: Could someone please write a fic where Buck and Taylor are in love with each other but dance around each other. Tayler confesses her love first when buck got hurt trying to protect her and she thinks he ist going to die.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Please

Could someone please write a fic where Buck and Taylor are in love with each other but dance around each other. Tayler confesses her love first when buck got hurt trying to protect her and she thinks he ist going to die.


End file.
